The Six Million Dollar Man: Season 3
Overview The third season of The Six Million Dollar Man was a period of major change for the show, running for 21 episodes from the Fall of 1975 to the Spring of 1976. Jaime Sommers would return and gain her own series, while Martin E. Brooks would replace Alan Oppenheimer (who would nevertheless reprise the role one last time this season) as Dr. Rudy Wells and what may be the series’ most famous episode would air, The Secret of Bigfoot. A slight alteration to the mix would be the only change to the show intro, while Steve's bionic sounds would add a few new ones for jumping. Both Lee Majors and Lindsay Wagner would appear on one another's shows six times after her appearance in the premiere (for a complete list of joint appearances, refer to the Crossovers article). Tragedy would strike the show in late October 1975 as series composer Oliver Nelson passed away suddenly of a heart attack. The show continued to use music composed by Nelson throughout the Season, but as time wore on, new material was exhausted. Reuse, or "tracking" of Nelson's Season 3 work was done for some remaining episodes. After several new composers were hired later in the Season, beginning with "The White Lightning War," the show would settle on J. J. Johnson the following Season, but Nelson's theme and musical legacy would continue to guide the show's music for the remainder of its run. Replacing producers Lionel E. Siegel and Joe L. Cramer would be Kenneth Johnson, the creator of The Bionic Woman. Siegel would return, however, to produce “The Wolf Boy" and others before resuming full-time producing the following year. Recurring characters introduced would be Dr. Michael Marchetti, and the legendary Sasquatch (Bigfoot) with his alien masters. Returning would be Barney Hiller (formerly Miller) and Kuroda as well as Steve's parents. Image:Vlcsnap-433033.png|The Return of The Bionic Woman Image:Der 6-Millionen-Dollar-Mann - S03E16 - Bigfoot Und Die Ausserirdischen - Teil 1.avi 001480880.jpg|The Sasquatch Image:Vlcsnap-493096.png|The Ice Tunnel Episodes Fall 1975 *The Return of the Bionic Woman *The Return of the Bionic Woman (Part II) *The Price of Liberty *The Song and Dance Spy *The Wolf Boy *The Deadly Test *Target in the Sky *One of Our Running Backs Is Missing *The Bionic Criminal *The Blue Flash *The White Lightning War *Divided Loyalty *Clark Templeton O'Flaherty *The Winning Smile Spring 1976 *Hocus-Pocus *The Secret of Bigfoot *The Secret of Bigfoot (Part II) *The Golden Pharaoh *Love Song for Tanya *The Bionic Badge *Big Brother . Syndication Changes Despite an abortive attempt to include "Welcome Home, Jaime" in the broadcast schedule of The Six Million Dollar Man's third year, it was moved to air on The Bionic Woman on January 14, 1976. For years, however, it was believed that "Welcome Home" aired as a Six Million Dollar Man episode until research conducted for the 2010 DVD release confirmed that it only ever aired as a Bionic Woman episode. There were no changes to the season for syndication. Season 3